respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghostbusters 30th
The Ghostbusters Event is an event in The Respawnables as tribute for the 30th Anniversary of the Ghostbusters Films. This event features players busting ghosts by shooting them with weapons or using the new Ghostbuster gadgets. Shooting a ghost will give you ectoplasm. Collect the ectoplasm to pass the tiers and earn the prizes This event started on August 28th and is currently ACTIVE. Tiers There are currently 10 tiers in total: * Tier 1: collect 1000 ectoplasm * Tier 2: collect 9000 ectoplasm * Tier 3: collect 15000 ectoplasm * Tier 4: collect 25000 ectoplasm * Tier 5: collect 50000 ectoplasm * Tier 6: collect 75000 ectoplasm * Tier 7: collect 100000 ectoplasm * Tier 8: collect 125000 ectoplasm * Tier 9: collect 150000 ectoplasm * Tier 10: Prizes * Tier 1: 15 Energy Grenades * Tier 2: 5 Ghostbusters Trap * Tier 3: Plasma Punch Skin * Tier 4: 10 Ghostbusters Trap * Tier 5: Ghostbusters Pants * Tier 6: Zap Gun skin * Tier 7: Ghostbusters Jacket * Tier 8: Plasma Shotgun * Tier 9: Ecto Goggles * Tier 10: Ectoplasm-Gold Converter Strategy In this event, the only way to rank up is to earn Ectoplasm, which is gotten by hurting or capturing a ghost. A ghost is considered captured upon dropping its health down just like a regular player. Ghosts have a chance to appear when you kill an enemy. The ghosts can be busted with anything: bullets explosives and gadgets. However, energy weapons such as the Plasma Punch deal more energy to ghosts, so if you have a energy weapon, it is highly suggested that you use it. However, despite being a Plasma weapon, the Noisy Cricket is not counted as a Plasma Weapon, therefor does not deal 50% extra damage. There are three types of ghosts that can appear: a giant Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, a Slimer and a Ghost that looks similar to players. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is the only ghost that can kill you, the other Ghosts cannot. The most straightforward way is to shoot these ghosts with any weapon you have. An alternate method that is easier but is expensive, is to use the new Ghostbuster Trap gadget. Once placed, these suck in all ghosts and players around it and busting/killing them. However, it is recommended to use this only when the Marshmallow Man appears as these cost $3 US for a pack. Also note that Ghosts play a special animation upon spawning and are invincible in this state. It's recommended to hold your fire until your crosshair turns red. Energy weapons: * Plasma Punch * Zap Gun * Tri-barrel plasma rifle * Plasma Shotgun * Proton Gun Ghostbuster Equipment The ghostbuster equipment are the prizes for three of the tiers that can also be purchased with real cash. The whole set provides 5% speed and 10% accuracy when equipped, as well as other perks. * Ecto Goggles - locates all ghosts on the map * Ghostbusters Jacket - reduces damage from energy weapons by 50% * Ghostbusters Pants - player is not affected by skill-reducing ability Undocumented Changes Various changes made to the game were not noted by Digital Legends Entertainment, these changes include * The Automatic Shotgun was given it's own equip animation. Previously, it used the Assault Rifle's. * The Zap Gun, Proton Gun, and the Stake Launcher's slowdown affects were buffed. They slow down even more and the duration persists a few seconds after firing is stopped. * A bug made it so Close Quarters Pack users took normal damage from the Shotgun, Double Barreled Shotgun, and the Blunderbuss, rather than taking 60% less damage from said weapons. * The Flare Gun takes 2 shots to kill now (Possibly due to the fact that Flare gun was an instant kill in previous updates thus needing the damage to be reduced) Gallery Category:Events Category:Ghostbusters Category:Updates